what if edward left a second time?
by aglblsm
Summary: edward left bella a second time right before their wedding. the cullens go back to forks and find out what happened to bella
1. Chapter 1

It has been five years since Edward left me for the second time

_**DISCLAIMER: nope I don't own the twilight series. I do wish I would. If I owned it I would not be posting it here**_

A/N I apologize I re wrote some of the chapters to have them flow better together…..please forgive me.

It has been fifteen years since Edward left me for the second time. It has been ten years since Charlie died. I remember both times like it was yesterday.

First time

Edward left right after my birthday because he thought it was for my own good

Second time

He left right after the battle with the newborns. And after he agreed to change me because I agreed to marry him. The only difference is that he never said goodbye or anything. The whole family just up and left.

That was two years ago exactly. There are times when I cannot believe that it has been so long since Masen was born and I was changed.

I wonder if "they" will ever come back. I extremely hope not because I am likely not really hurt a particular someone.

Epv

"Alice, why do we have to come back to forks?" I grumbled " you know how I feel about coming back here."

But just like Alice " I told you, repeatly we all needed to come back," she then smiled, "I know that you would like me later too."

I dunno how she does it; I am still and always will be twisted around my lil sister's finger. There is….was only one other person who did that. Her name B… my angel

Bpov

"MASEN!!" I screamed

"MASEN WHERE DID YOU GO??"

Masen, the best thing that has happened to me, jumped out of the cupboard and just smiled at me

"hi mama" he said with that grin that was always a happy thought and a sad reminder.

"how many times do I have to tell you not to scare me like that" I said calmly " you can only do that to Uncle Jake ok?"

Masen just gave me a look and walked away to play more.

Mama your more fun then uncle JakeI know but can you at least try to do it more to him then to me honey?Ok mama I'll try

My son is just like his father. But I know and hope that they will never meet. I feel that if they take one look at each other there will be nothing that I can do to stop them from being together.

Epov

It still seems like yesterday to me. The smells and the small town where I gained and lost the most precious thing to me. I just want to curl up in my bed or play my piano and ignore everyone else.

EDWARD" Emmett yelled into my ear " wake up bro, we're home"

Man do I wish that sometimes I can kill him. He can get extremely annoying.

As we pulled up to the house where……my angel is most clear to me, I just ran as soon as I got outta the car. I ran and ran until I reached the meadow where I can still see her face and remember her smile.

Then all of a sudden my nose started to burn…..i know that smell anywhere I turned around from where was standing and look directly at Jacob.

Jpov

What in the name of hell is he doing back here. I hope that he and the rest of his bloodsucking family do not plan to stay much longer. I do not want Bella to know about this. It would practically kill her,…not like she can be killed anymore, but that is not my point.

"hello Edward" snarled " welcome back to forks"

"thank you Jacob, I know you really mean that"

"you have no idea what I mean"

"o I think I can guess…..pup"

I hope the bloodsucker doesn't know Bella is still here……but then again……no I do not want Bella hurt anymore then she already is.

I heard everything the pup thought I am just to shocked to say or even think anything.

"do NOT think about going to find her " I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear, "if you try and find her she will just run and I know that she will regret it later……this is where her family is and you better not take that away.

Edward just looked at me and gave a slight nod. I was surprised that he even looked shocked. I thought he knew she was still here and that is why they came back.

"why did you come back, how long are you staying?" I growled

"I think we are back for good." He smiled "we have all missed it here and Carlisle really loved the hospital……so I would say we're back for at least 5 years."

"just stay away from La Push and Charlie" I said, holding my temper "If you do that I will not tell my pack and they will not try and fight you."

Fight us, we did nothing to you after the newborns……..and like you could kills us

_We all remember what you all did to Bella, do not make it any harder for me to leave you alone._

He nodded again and said " just tell me one thing…….is she at least happy"

I glared at him "she is as happy as she can be." I turned and walked away

Thank you for taking care of her again, I am happy that she is happy

I just turned around and looked at him. If he had any clue what really happened to bells he might just go and run to her. I remembered something she made me promise to her. I re thought bout it as I turned and walked away from the bloodsucker that almost killed Bella twice by leaving.

Flashback

ten days after the Cullen's left

"Are they really gone again" she asked

_ya……i'm sorry bells, we tried to track them but they got on plane and no one can find them."_

"_its ok Jake, I always knew in my hear that he would leave me again……just to protect me_

"_bells, you know that I will never leave you and the baby right."_

"_I know Jake, but I hope you know who the father is and how I need to turn my attention to him or her."_

"_sure bells, I understand…..but always remember I will be around. I want to help you."_

"_just promise me something Jake ok"_

"_anything"_

"_if you ever find out that E…...they came back. Please do not EVER tell me. I do not think I can bear knowing that they are around. Especially after what happened to me."_

"_I promise Bella" then I grabbed her and gave her a big hug_

"_cant………breath…….Jake"_

"_sorry" I grinned._

_She grinned back "just remember your promise ok?" _


	2. Chapter 2

Epov

Epov

After the pup left I started thinking. She's alive…..she's alive and still here. It finally started to click in my head why everyone in y family wanted to move back to forks. They all knew that _my angel_ was here and they were hoping to have her back in the family. I know that it would make Esme and Carlise extremely happy to see me not moping around for the next hundred years.

I suddenly felt a calm wash over me. I turned and knew it was Jasper.

"hi, want to go hunting with me?" he asked quietly enough for me to hear.

I took a mental check and replied "sure, just don't say anything ok."

He replied, "ok, but if you need to talk, I'll listen."

He then gave me a look. I realized that he knew about the whole conversation that I had with Jacob and he wanted to check and make sure that I was ok. I was glad that it was he and not another member of my family because he won't push for answers or to do anything. Which is why we got closer after we left here a second time. My brother knew my feelings and never pushed because he knew what my answers would always be.

"what do you think is around her anyway?" I asked him as we started walking away from my sacred place.

"the usual, bunnies, some bears" he replied with a smirk.

I smiled a little and said "race you to the first thing we smell"

He said "your on"

And so we ran letting our senses take over. I though I smelled a familiar sent as we ran but I didn't turn to find out what it was. I was after all in a race to hunt with my brother.

Bpov

I was running through the forest like I have always done for the past two years. I never ran by _their_ house because the wounds were still fresh. I found some good game. A grizzly bear, which never had a chance when my senses took over. After I was done, I cleaned everything, and made sure nothing that happened would be found.

After all of that I decided to run more, I just didn't want to go to La Push yet, even though I missed my son a lot. I ran and ran until I realized where I was. I was in the meadow. I haven't been here since _he_ and I were officially engaged……too many feelings all at once.

As I walked through the trees to sit down I heard voices moving farther away from where I was. I also smelled a familiar sent and I almost fell do my knees and screamed.

There _he_ was walking away with the grin I used to love so much. I all of a sudden felt extremely calm. That was when I realized who was with him. Jasper. By the feeling I had I knew that Jasper knew someone, probably me, was around and hurting. But they never turned around.

I almost ran the other way but I knew that I would probably make a noise and so I did something that I never thought I would do.

Hello jasper, Alice, rose, Emmett, Esme and Carlise.

I felt so many feelings after that it would make a normal person's head spin. I just tried to block everything and sat down on the ground with my knees to my chest. I was waiting for everything to go back to normal in my head. I don't know how long I was sitting there like that. When I was starting to move so I could go to Masen, I heard a voice from behind me.

"BELLA!!"


	3. Chapter 3

apov

apov

"BELLA!!"

I couldn't believe that it was her! She looked almost the same as when we left. But I knew there was something different about her because her voice was in my head not too long ago.

"hi Alice," she said "how have you been?"

"oh my goodness Bella, how are you how? long have you been like this? do you have any other powers? how is Charlie?" I spoke as fast as could to get everything out that I could muster.

She just laughed at me and was speaking to me in my head again

I am fine, Charlie is fine, a little over two years, and a few others.

Then she did the one thing that I did not see that she would do. She ran and gave me the biggest hug that she has ever done.

"ummmm…….Bella……can you let go now? You hug as tightly as Emmett" I muttered.

"ooops sorry Alice." She then smiled "the rest of my powers are basically what everyone in your family has. I've got it all."

"wow" is all that I could think of.

"ya I know." She then looked at me "why did you all come back here??"

the only answer that I could give to her was the truth. So I said "You, dummy."

She gave me the saddest expression that she could probably think of. I tried to figure out what she was thinking. But she blocked me out. And I got a small smile when she did that.

"silly Alice, did you really think I would let you read my mind?"

I gave her a small smile back and if I could blush I would. So I just said "Sorry"

"its ok your forgive, this time." And then she gave me a hug.

I then said excitedly "just wait until everyone sees you and finds out, especially Edward, I can't wait to see the shock in is face."

"NO"

that was the answer I got. I do not understand. She was the one who said hello to us not the other way around. I am so confused.

_Alice I cannot see _him_. He broke me a second time and you know what it was like the first time. I moved on after all of you left._

_Moved on??_

_Yes I did, at least to the point where I can live again. And to answer a question I know your dying to ask_

"no I did not meet anyone else." She said out loud.

"oh Bella, cant you just come and see everyone just for a few minutes?" I pleaded.

"well, since I already know where Jasper and _he_ went, I guess I can come by for a few minutes before I go to La Push."

I just stared at her "still friends with them huh??"

She gave me a look back, "Alice, they are still my family, even after I was changed and way after I had…..nevermind."

"after you had……what?" I tried to prompt. Then I realized what she said. "you have a child don't you??"

bpov

"you have a child don't you??"

I took a deep breath and just shook my head. I never wanted anyone in the Cullen family to know especially her about Masen. But I came up with another idea.

"yes, I have a son who just turned five. And his name is Masen."

She looked at me in shock for a minute and then broke into a huge grin, just like I knew she would.

"you have a son?!" she yelled "and Edward is the father right……I know it is. And ill bet that he looks just like him."

"Alice you have no idea how right you are on his looks." i gave a slight smile "every time I look at my son all I see is _him_"

"Bella he needs to know that he has a son, it is his right to know."

She then got that look I know all to well. It was her 'shopping' look. It meant that she is determined to tell.

"no! no one is going to tell him." I demanded "no one, unless it is me, and believe me I am not planning on seeing him anytime soon"

"But….but Bella he should know." She pleaded.

Before I could answer her back w were in front of their house. It looked just as I remembered it. and then the front door opened and I knew exactly who it was and I braced myself for what was to come.

Epov (Emmett)

I opened the door and shot down the stairs before anyone could say anything.

"hi little sister!!" I yelled and grabbed her into a big hug.

"hi Emmett….umm can you let go now, I'm starting to get a little numb." She muttered.

"ooops, sorry" I gave her my best sheep less grin.

'its ok, I kinda knew……I still remember you hugs when I was human." She smiled

then she did something that I never thought she could do. She gave me a hug back. I then heard her in my mind.

I missed you a bunch. It got kinda lonely the past two years…….no one picked on me.

I just gave her a devilish smile

Don't worry I'll make up for it.

_That is what I am a little afraid of._

We just stood there for a minute just looking at each other and remembering the past.

"um….Emmett, could you let the rest of us say hi to her too??" asked carlise

"oh sorry" I replied

I then picked her up and ran into the house before she could turn and run.

O come on Emmett I could have walked you know!

_Ya but this was more fun._

For you, definitely true. I not going anywhere for a few minutes…put me down please? 


	4. Chapter 4

Bpov

Bpov

After Emmett finally set me back on my own two feet. I decided to punch him. It felt good. He looked at me in surprise and started to rub his arm.

"why you do that Bella??" he asked "I didn't do nothing wrong"

I replied "I didn't have to worry about breaking my hand on you."

He grinned back and said "arm wrestle??"

I was about to reply when someone spoke from behind me.

"Emmett, leave her alone for a while ok?"

he looked like he was gonna cry. So I gave him a hug

_soon I promise and I will beat you you know_

_HA we'll see bout that_

I let go of Emmett and turned to the voice that was behind me. I then moved and gave carlise a hug and then gave Esme a hug as well. They felt very surprised but happy that I did what I did.

I then looked at carlise and said "I guess you want to hear my story about the past two years."

He just gave me a shocked expression. Typical Emmett just started to laugh. Alice smiled at me. And rose walked into the room and waved with a smile on her face.

Carlise, I have everyone in the Cullen family's power.

He just gave me a small smile and said "please sit down and explain."

I said "I will stay until I feel _Edward_ then I must go to La Push"

Everyone in the family nodded with understanding. They didn't even ask why I was going to La Push. And I knew that they knew I would explain everything to them when I was telling my story about how I became who I was.

Bpov

"since all of you know that Edward and I got engaged, I guess I'll start after I found out you all left, for the second time."

"Bella…" Emmett was starting to say

_do you want to hear it or not buddy_

_uh-oh my lil sis got a temper_

he then did something I never saw and would probably never see again. He pretended to lock his lips with a key! I probably never would have believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes.

"ok here goes." And I launched into my story of how I became one of them.

"after you left again, I came here to see it with my own eyes. I wanted to make sure what Charlie told me about you was right. He told me that you just left. And didn't say a word to anyone."

They all looked at me with sorrow in their eyes

"I came here and walked through every single room of this house. I really didn't know what I was hoping to find. The last room that I entered was Edwards. I was surprised to find that everything was gone except for the bed. It was like he didn't want to take it with him. As I walked closer into the room I found a note written on the bed. I was not surprised that it was addressed to me. I was also not surprised that it was in Edwards's handwriting. To this day I can remember what it said."

_My dearest love,_

_ I am sorry to leave you once again. I know that I swore that I would never leave you again. But I am doing it because I do not have any other choice. I wanted to stay with you forever. But there was one thing that I still could not do. I could not, would not change you. I love you too much to put you through all of that pain just to spend an eternity of being dammed with me. _

_ I have decided to leave you once more. This time it is not to protect you from my family. It is to make sure that you have a _normal human_ life. I know that you will probably hate me even more now that I have broke all of my promises to you. And for that I am truly sorry._

_ However, this time is different. I will not erase myself, or my family from your life. I know that they are as much as apart of you as you are to them. All that I ask is that you do not hate them for the things that I have done. I and I alone have made this decision. And I am forcing them to leave with me so that you ate not tempted to ask them to do what you so desperately wanted me to do._

_ I hope that someday you will forgive me and maybe even want to see me again. But I will completely understand if you do not want to. I will also understand if you move on and find another person to love. It is your right to do that._

_ Just please remember to forgive my family. They left because of me. They did not have much of a choice in the mater._

_ EDWARD_

Everyone was silent in the room when I was finished reciting the letter to them. I didn't think any of them knew what to say or how to feel about it. which I understood completely because it was the way I felt when I finished reading the letter for the first time.

"Bella, can you tell us how you were changed??" asked Esme quietly

I just nodded and started to continue my story.

"as I was leaving, there was a noise from outside. I got a little scared because you left and the wolves would not come here unless I asked them too. I tried to leave as quietly as I could, but you know me, I tripped and fell down the stairs."

Emmett do not say a word. I know you better then you think

He just gave me a sheepish grin but never said anything.

"when I reached the bottom I was assessing the damage I did to myself. I really didn't do myself much harm. But I did break my wrist and had a nice gash on my arm. To this day I cannot figure out why the smell of my own blood didn't bother me that day."

Carlise I know you have a theory you always do but let me finish ok?

He nodded and I continued.

"as I was starting to get up to leave drive to the hospital, the front door slammed open. I looked up and saw a man standing in the doorway. 'I came to see what was the sweet smell was' he said. I knew he was a vampire because only you guys have ever told me how I smell to you. 'my name is Christian and I believe I know your name Bella.' I just gave him a look and before I could stand he was next to me and bit my neck arms and legs. 'I have turned you into what you most wanted to be. Please do not hate me or anyone like me. My family has heard about you and wanted to grant your wish. ' I just nodded and waited for the pain to come."

I looked around the room and everyone's face showed shock. So I just mentally told them

I know how you feel. I still don't get it.

And I continued my story.

"Christian stayed with me as I changed. It took less then was expected because after a day and a half I opened my eyes and told him I was hungry. He then took me hunting and helped me to get over my craving for human blood. 'your different from everyone I have ever known.' He once told me. And when I asked him why all I got was 'you will know soon enough.' He then said he was going to leave and join his family again and told me that I was ready to be on my own. 'but I do promise Bella to check on you once in a while' I just nodded and he left."

"after that I went home to Charlie and found Jacob and Billy there."

Everyone in the room growled. I just had a smirk on my face excepting their reaction.

"it was then that Charlie finally found out everything. He was told everything about you and who you really are. He was also told about the wolves. It took a while but it finally sank in and he believed all of us. He then found out something else about me that no one but Christian and I knew about."

Bella can I tell them ppppllleeeaaassseee

No because I am not going to tell….and you promised

Alice just looked at me and frowned but didn't say a word.

I was about to continue but I felt something in the air. I took a look around the room and realized that I was right. Jasper and Edward were on their way home. And if I didn't leave in the next minute I would see them both.

I took one look at everyone, gave an apologetic smile and ran out the back door. I was half way to La Push when I realized that I dropped the letter at the back door. There was no way that I was going back to get it. so I just kept running until I reached the familiar house that gave me so much sunshine.


	5. Chapter 5

Jpov

Jpov

"hi bells"

she didn't even say anything to me. All she did was run to me and put her arms around me. I just picked her up and brought her into my room so that we could talk.

"their back…..their back" was all that she kept whispering.

"I know I had a small chat with Edward" I told her

she looked at me with a question in her eyes

you made me promise not to tell you if they came back. It was a promise I was completely intending on keeping.

She just gave me a little smile and said "thank you"

She then curled up on my bed and closed her eyes. I knew all to well what that meant. It was not the first time that she pretended to sleep to escape what happened. I just sat down on the floor next to her and gave her the support of me just being there, like I always did.

"Masen is coming back with his friends"

Does HE know??

"No one but Alice does and she promised. But I did see everyone else ad told the story until I told you I was pregnant. I left before Edward came back" she then smiled her smile and said "I'm better at avoiding him then I thought I was."

I just looked at her and we both laughed.

Mpov

I knew that something was wrong when I saw mom with uncle Jake. She has that look in her eyes, and her smile did not reach her eyes like it usually does. I do not know what the problem is and I hope that I can help fix it. I hate seeing my mom so sad. She was just starting to smile and be happy.

All of a sudden today, she is back to the way that I remember her being. She is just trying to survive. And I know the reason she is surviving, it's because of me.

Mom are you ok?

I'm fine honey…..really

You know I don't believe you

I know

I looked at uncle Jake and he just shook his head. That meant for me to drop the subject before it tears my mom apart anymore then it already has.

It finally dawned on me what the situation could be. I had to ask but I couldn't ask mom so I asked the next person I knew to tell me the truth.

They are back aren't they uncle Jake

Yeah Masen, they are ALL back.

I just knew it. every time mom saw one of their pictured lying around the house she got the same look she had now. It was the look of I wanted to see them but cannot.

Hey uncle jack

Yeah Masen

We're protecting mom from him huh

He just gave me a look that said it is not my fight. But he then realized that it was. He knew that this was my fight as well. He knew as well as my mom and I that Edward Cullen was my father. He just gave me a look that said it is not my fight. But he then realized that it was. He knew that this was my fight as well. He knew as well as my mom and I that Edward Cullen was my father.

Epov

Jasper and I came back from hunting and decided our bet was a draw. It has been a while since I had some kind of fun. I almost forgot why I was miserable……almost.

As Jasper and I walked into the house horsing around and having fun. I stopped dead in my tracks. That smell. I know that smell. I got a whiff of it in the meadow and I know I smell it now. I followed the sent ignoring the cautious gazes of my family. When I reached the back door the sent was almost undetectable because of the rain. I looked down and saw a paper lying on the ground.

I picked it up carefully because it was a little wet and started to see what was written on it. I then realized that it was the same letter that I wrote the last time we left. It was the letter I wanted to send to Bella but never had the guts to. So when we left I left it where I was the most happiest. I left it on the bed in my room. I finally realized that when we came back here the note was nowhere to be found and I really didn't think much about it until now.

I slowly walked back into the living room and took one look at my family. Everyone was there except for Alice.

"where is Alice?" I asked

Esme answered "she went hunting on her own for a while"

I just nodded knowing that it was a lie.

Emmett and jasper had the same look on their faces. I knew that look. They were wondering if I was gonna run away, run to her or play the piano.

I just sat on the couch and mumbled "where is she?"

No one gave me an answer and when I searched their minds there was noting of my lost angel in them. I looked around puzzled. And wondering why every single one of them was blocking me out.

Rose was the only one who spoke and said "Edward…." I gave her my full attention.

"what is it Rose?" I asked. I also knew my family was trying to make her not tell me at all.

"Bella was here and told us what happened after we left her." She said

so I asked "what happened to her? Does she want to see me? Why didn't any of you get me when she was here?" I was really starting to get angry.

Jasper tried to calm me down by explaining he had no idea. It helped a little but not much. So I sat and waited patiently for Rose to explain.


	6. Chapter 6

Rpov

Rpov

I really felt that he should know what happened when he was hunting. I know that no one wanted him to know because none of us knew what he was going to do if he was told. But I know my brother and I knew what he was going to do if he was not told.

"before I begin" I said "you must promise not to go after her"

I knew it was hard for him but after a few minutes he finally nodded his head

"ok here goes and remember you DID promise" I told him.

"after we left she came here looking for some reason why we left without saying again. She went through the house and found your letter on the bed in your room."

Edward groaned like he was in pain but didn't move a muscle knowing I was not finished.

"she then told us that she heard a noise outside and knew it was not anyone she knew. So being Bella she tried to rush out of the house and fell down the stairs."

Edward smiled, probably seeing the picture in his head.

"she broke her wrist and had a gash on her arm. As she was trying to get up a vampire found her. He told her that he was going to grant her wish. He then changed her. He stayed with her and helped her through her roughest time. When she was ready to be on her own he left her."

Edward scowled at that, there was nothing I could do to about it either. There was still more for him to know.

"she then went home to Charlie and with Billy and Jacob he was told the truth. And I mean the entire truth about us and who we are and Jacob and who he is."

He looked more shocked then I think anyone of us could imagined. But then again I am still shocked and I already heard it all.

"she was going to say something else to us but never did because she smelled your sent and got outta here extremely fast. As fast as you, probably. Oh, and her powers are what we all have. She has every single one of them." I finally finished and waited for him to say something.

He asked "where is Alice?"


	7. Chapter 7

Apov

Apov

"Where is Alice?"

I heard him loud and clear. I also knew that he was going to find me. I had to find some way for him not to find out the one thing Bella hasn't told them yet. I have no clue on how I was going to do that. And I defiantly did not know how I was going to keep it from Jasper. Why didn't she just tell them everything??

"You rang Edward?"

Epov

"you rang Edward?"

I heard from behind me. I knew it was Alice and I tried very hard to calm myself before I spoke to her and got yelled at by everyone.

"Alice you know what I am going to ask so please do not lie to me and just speak alright?" I tried so hard to speak calmly but ended up muttering it.

"yes Edward I saw her here. I knew that she misses you as much as you miss her." She said looking at the floor. " I just want the both of you to be happy, please don't be mad at me."

I said "Alice I am not mad at you but annoyed. You knew that I didn't want to bother her anymore. So just but out of it. do not bring it up again. I don't want to hear anymore and I really do not want to hear her name."

"but Edward….." she tried to say

"no Alice, I mean it." I almost yelled

Edward she has a secret but no one knows what it is. It might be important to all of us

Emmett please drop it. if she wanted to see me she would have stayed and waited.

"now please everyone leave me alone."

I went up to the piano and started playing her lullaby. I just didn't sense that Emmett was taping me. I also didn't sense that anyone was outside the window looking in. I was literally in my own little world and I liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

Bpov

Bpov

I still couldn't believe I talked myself into going back up to that house. I kept telling myself that I didn't want to know what he thought about my story or anything like that. I do know that Alice didn't break her promise, and for that I am grateful to her. I know that she will want a shopping expedition as payback. And I am willing to oblige her.

I ran to the window where I heard the music. I knew instantly that it was Edward and he was playing my lullaby. It hurt to know that I missed him playing it for me. And I know that I missed him playing anything for me. But that was not why I was there.

I was there to see if I could get into Edward's head without him knowing I was doing it. I could do it to everyone else in the Cullen family but I wasn't sure about him.

**Why didn't she want to stay and let me explain myself to her. I completely regret now not changing her. I never dreamed that I would leave her again. She was and still is my whole world. If she moved on, I will try and be happy for her. I promise myself that I will not go to her no matter how it pains me to do it. I will respect her decision not to see me because I did what I told her I would never do again. I broke her heart once and was forgiven. I know that since I broke it again I will never be forgiven for what I did.**

I tried so hard not to make my presence known while listening to him. But I soon realized that Jasper, Emmett and Alice knew I was there. I got stared for a long time. I stared back but never spoke or thought a word to any of them. Just waved and ran as fast as I could home.

I got as far as the meadow and stopped. I couldn't run anymore.

"EDWARD" I screamed

"Edward I am sorry that I didn't have the courage to stay and face you. I truly am. But I know that it is for the best. I am only trying to protect someone more dear to me. Someone dear to us both. And that is the secret I will keep with me forever." I sobbed

I got control of myself and muttered "that's it I'm done with all of this pain. I going home to pack us both up say goodbye to everyone and leave. I'm not going to cry anymore over it. what's done is done and cannot be undone. I have someone I need to worry about more then myself."

I stood up and turned around to leave and stopped. I couldn't move, it felt like I was glued to the ground.

I was staring into the eyes of the person I didn't want to see again. I was looking straight at Edward.

"Bella..??"

Epov

"Bella??" I whispered.

I did not know if she was real or just my imagination playing tricks on me. There she was, my lost angel, my other half, my soul. I just wanted to see if she was real or my imagination. I couldn't move to go find out.

"hello Edward" she whispered back

"oh, Bella, please tell me I am not dreaming. Tell me that you are real."

I took a step forward, and she took one back just as quickly.

"I'm real alright. Believe me." She said angrily "how much did you hear anyway?"

"what do you want me to say I heard?" I asked carefully

she just gave me a look that used to make me smile when she was angry with me. Now I just stared at her in disbelief.

"Edward how much did you hear?" she said through clenched teeth

"I arrived when you were talking about leaving Forks." I muttered

she looked a little relieved but still panicked and angry. It was like she was tying to make sure I didn't know something.

I tried to read her mind wondering if she would let me read her mind, butt I didn't have any luck, I just ended up with a slight headache.

Did you really think I would let you read my mind??

"I can try cant I" I smirked rubbing my temples

"yes you could but your head might hurt more." She replied. "now if you don't mind I have some packing to do remember."

She started to walk passed me, but I caught her arms. When she raised her head I touched mine to her and just stood there. I don't know what I was waiting for but I knew that I was going to wait here forever if I had to.

Bpov

When he grabbed my arms and put is forehead to mine I didn't know what I was going to do. I was stunned because that was all that he did. He just stood there waiting.

The feelings that I started to feel were like long ago whenever he held me in his arms

Flashback

"**Bella you will be the death of me"**

"**get back here I'm not done kissing you yet"**

**Edward kissed me again his stone arms around me he pulled away for a second and said **

"**Bella……..breathe"**

I don't know what to do now. I did the only thing that I could think of. I looked into his eyes and said something I know I might regret later.

"Edward, I don't love you anymore. Please let me go."

The next thing I knew he dropped his hands from mine and took a few steps backwards.

Epov

I steppe backwards until you could fit two people between us. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I knew that this might happen, that she would say what she said. I just didn't realize that it would hurt as much as it does.

I slowly walked back to her until I was right in front of her. I didn't touch her at all even though I wanted to crush her to me. I did what I could only think of doing. I asked a question.

"you don't love me anymore?"

she took a deep breath and said "no I don't"

it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I fell to my knees on the ground and looked up at her.

Bpov

When he was on his knees, and looking at me with such anguish and pain. I almost lost it and took it back. I almost said that I was sorry and that I loved him. I just couldn't do that. I couldn't tell him that I was lying. I was trying hard to protect my son from is father and I am being torn in two. But my son is my first priority.

"I am sorry Edward, but you will find someone else to love." I said as flatly as I could.

He just looked at me with sad eyes. I know he wanted to say something but I wouldn't let him because I knew him and what he would say.

"I do not want you anymore." I told him.

I turned and started to walk away but I hit something with a BANG! I knew who it was before I even looked up.

Emmett let me go

No way Jose, not until you tell him your true feelings.

Emmett you do not understand just let me pass. If not you'll just get a bigger bruise.

Bella, just tell him

NO! I need to do this to protect someone

Bella, you know you love him. Let us help you

NO! NO! you can't help. What I just did he will get over. But I know that he will never forgive me for what I am doing to him and to…………….

I turned and ran into another direction before any more of the Cullen's' tried to stop me. I ran as fast and as hard as I could before I started sobbing. I was still sobbing when Jake found me.


	9. Chapter 9

Jpov

Jpov

I knew that this is what was going to happen. He hurt her again, I just knew it. wait until I get my hands on that bloodsucker.

"Jake?" I heard her mumble

"shhh its ok bells your in my room, just rest."

I just sat there and waited until she was ready to tell me why she was crying over him again. I just want to get my hands on him and shake him until he dies.

"Jake please don't do that." She said with a slight smile

"but bells, he made you cry again. You know how I fee about that." I tried to convince her.

"he didn't do anything Jake, honest. I did it. I told him that I didn't love him anymore. He believed every single word I said."

"wow bells, that must have been rough. But I do have a question."

"no Jake, as far as I can tell he doesn't know about Masen."

"well then that is something then. Rest bells, everyone wont be back till tomorrow from fishing" I said "your safe here with me. I wont hurt you."

"I no Jake. Thanks"

Epov

Did I just hear her correctly? Did she just say that she didn't love me or want me anymore? I don't believe it! I just don't believe it. she used the same exact words that I used on her the first time that I left her. I understand how bad I hurt her when I said the same things to her. It feels like you are getting your heart ripped right out of your chest.

I heard her start to run in the opposite direction from where I was. I also knew she ran into something or someone because I heard it. I had a feeling I knew who it was but my mind was still processing what I was just told. But I got a hold of myself and focused in on where Bella went off to before her collision.

I knew it! it was Emmett. He was trying to make her do something but she wouldn't budge. I tried to get into her mind and I heard a little bit of her and Emmett's conversation.

Emmett let me go

No way Jose, not until you tell him your true feelings.

Emmett you do not understand just let me pass. If not you'll just get a bigger bruise.

Bella, just tell him

NO! I need to do this to protect someone

Bella, you know you love him. Let us help you

NO! NO! you can't help. What I just did he will get over. But I know that he will never forgive me for what I am doing to him and to…………….

I then heard a name as she ran past me just to get away.

"Masen"

now I want to find out who his is and why Bella is trying to push me away when her 'conversation' with Emmett said otherwise. I need to talk to Alice again and hopefully get whatever the secret Bella is keeping from me.

I swear on my love for her that I will find out what is going on.

Apov

Uh-oh

Was all that I could think about after my latest vision of Edward and Bella in the meadow.

What am I gonna do now? I know he is gonna find me and hound me for answers. I also know that he won't stop hounding until he gets what he wants.

Why is it always me who everyone goes after? Why couldn't it be Emmett or Rose? Oh, well now I have to come up with a plan not to give up the secret……..and I was so hoping for a shopping excursion with her too.

"Alice, I know your home! Get down here now!"

oh boy, what a mood he is in…….well here goes nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

Epov

Epov

"Alice, I know your home! Get down here now!" I yelled up the stairs.

She slowly walked down the stairs. A look of guilt written all over her face. When she sat down on the chair the rest of the family entered the room. Lovely, just what I wanted an audience…..oh well here goes

"Edward, I know what you are going to ask me. I cannot, will not tell you. I promised her and I will not go back on it." she sternly said

"Alice," I said calmly "you know what she said to me in the meadow. You and I both know she lied. I need to know what the secret it."

"Edward" carlise said "what is going on and why are you yelling at your sister?"

so I told them "basically I saw Bella in the meadow and she told me he didn't love or want me anymore. I would have believed her if I didn't hear her conversation with Emmett right before she left."

Epov (Emmett)

O great! Now i'm in the hot seat. It was a lot better when Edward was in it and not me.

I just told what I knew before I got into more trouble with everyone.

"I followed Bella's scent to the meadow. I heard her talking to Edward and I knew that it was a total lie from the beginning. So I tried to find out what she was hiding and why she said what she said. All she told me was that Edward will forgive her for what she said but not forgive her for what she is hiding." I said in a rush.

Apov

"its not what she is hiding but who she is protecting." I muttered as low as I could but they all still heard me.

All eyes were on me when Edward silently asked

What did you just say

You heard exactly what I said.

And then Edward was not talking anymore. He had a strange look on his face

ALICE!! DON'T YOU DARE!

Uh-oh hey Bella.

You promised me.

I know I know but you know he has his ways.

Ok if he wants to know tell him what I tell you exactly

Ok…..Bella are you mad at me

No Alice, just him…….i know I know shopping

YAY

Epov

"what just happened?"

"what do you mean?" asked Esme

"well, I was talking to Alice but then I just got booted outta her mind. And I know she didn't do it." I said confused

that was when I heard Emmett chuckling and saw carlise trying to hide a smile.

I looked around and said "WHAT!?"

Emmett just looked at me and said "I guess Bella didn't want you bothering Alice anymore."

That was when it finally clicked in my heard. Rose did say that Bella had every one of our powers I just never thought about it before. And I know that she is a lot stronger then any of us are. Oh boy, I wonder if she was reading my mind the whole time we have been back.

The answer is no Edward I did not read your mind the whole time you've been back but sometimes I had.

"Bella" I muttered " please talk to me"

listen to what Alice is going to tell you. And maybe we will talk


	11. Chapter 11

Edward turned and looked at Alice

Edward turned and looked at Alice. It was funny she had a small smile on her face.

"Alice what did she say?"

"well she first said not to yell at me anymore because I was doing her a favor. And she also said that if you really want to know you have twelve hours to find her to talk to her. If you do find her in twelve hours she will stay as long as it takes to talk. But if you do not she will leave here with her secret and never return. Oh, one more thing, if she leaves, you must NEVER try and find her."

"did she give any hints on how and where to find her? Alice please its important." Edward pleaded with his sister.

"well she didn't tell me that I couldn't help you a little bit." Commented Alice

"ok here is the thing, you do know where she will be. There are a lot of places that the two of you have gone together. Go to ALL of them. Here is the trick, you both are fast runners, and she will be in every place. All you have to do is catch her."

"I'll help you" said Emmett

"me too"

"me too"

"me too"

"me too"

"me too"

"thank you everyone, but I think that this is something that I have to do on my own" said Edward "Alice when does the count down start?"

she looked at the clock on the wall and said "NOW"

Edward ran upstairs. It was the first thing that he could think of. His bedroom, it was here that they spent a lot of time together.


	12. Chapter 12

Epov

Epov

There was a note lying on the bed

**Nice idea Edward, but you just missed me on stop one……….**

** Care to try again??**

You bet I was gonna try again. As I was running through the house and outside I decided to run to her bedroom window. Her room was the place we spent most of our alone time together.

So the Swan house I was going. I ran as hard as I could to hopefully find her there.

When I got to her bedroom there was another note. But what surprised me the most was that Jacob was holding it.

Jpov

Look Edward came just like Bells said he would. Sometimes he is so predictable.

"hi bloodsucker" I sneered

"I don't have time for this pup…give me the note."

"sorry Edward I am just doing what she asked me to do. You know if you loved her enough you would have never left her. And you never would have left her in the situation she was in either." I growled

"what are you talking about??"

I silently handed him the note and walked out of the room.

Epov

I didn't know what to make of Jake's comment about her situation. I honestly didn't have much time to think about it either. I just opened the note

**Stop number two……**

** You're getting closer…….three more to go**

** Which one will I go next??**

I had a feelings that it would be the treaty line. I knew Bella and her hints. They are always obvious. So since she had that wolf delivers the note that was where I was going to do. As fast as I could out the window I went and running I did.

I started thinking while I am running, I know what she is doing. She is leading me through all of the good, bad and worst things that we have done together. The only problem is that they are out of order. At least that is what I am thinking.

Nice thinking Edward, at least you remember something from our relationship.

No, Bella I remember everything, and I will find you. No matter what I will catch you.

Well then, TAG YOUR IT

I almost lost my footing I was laughing so hard. I finally realized her reasoning why. She always liked playing jokes with me because I always took her seriously. I also know that she always said she hated surprises but I did them anyway because I enjoyed looking at her.

I knew where I was going next. I did a quick turn around and headed straight to the meadow. I didn't even stop at the treaty line or where I told her I was leaving her. I knew where she would be because that would be where I would want to be.

Bpov

I still can't believe I am giving him a chance. I really didn't want to but I had a conversation with Charlie and I decided he was right. He should know that he has a son. But that doesn't mean anything. I loved him and he hurt me harder then the first time. I wonder what he is thinking.

Well then, TAG YOUR IT

I hope Edward is smarter then what I remember. I hope he has figured out what I am doing and where I will be in the end.

I decided to end my little hunt in the meadow. it was the place where he and I were the happiest. It was also the place where we conceived our son together. So since this is all about Masen, I thought that it would be fitting.

I decided to bring my favorite book with me Worthington Heights. I figured it would help pass my time. I looked up at the moon and then my watch. I noticed that he had about an hour left before I was gone forever.

There is a part of me that hopes he will never make it. I don't want to feel that he might leave me again if he feels he has to. I also do not our son to become attached to him to find out that he will lose him eventually. I lost him twice, my son won't lose him at all.

There is the other part that wished he will make it. I never realized that I missed him as much as I do. Seeing him again brought all of those feelings that I had buried a long time ago. I want to hear his promises of love and all the things he will do. I want to hear his sorry's of why he left. I want to forgive him.

I looked at my watch again. It's almost time for me to go. He has three minutes left. I stood up, and put my book in my pocket. I started to stretch as well, sitting for a long time kind of made me a little stiff.

I just finished stretching and was getting ready to run when I smelled something different. I looked in the direction of the smell and smirked.

It was Edward.


	13. Chapter 13

Epov

Epov

I was standing in the trees watching her read Worthington Heights yet again. Didn't she ever get sick of that book? I guess I'm gonna have to get her others when all of this is over.

I was just about to go to her when I was thought of something. Since she doesn't know that I am here yet maybe I could listen to her thoughts.

There is a part of me that hopes he will never make it. I don't want to feel that he might leave me again if he feels he has to. I also do not our son to become attached to him to find out that he will lose him eventually. I lost him twice, my son won't lose him at all.

There is the other part that wished he will make it. I never realized that I missed him as much as I do. Seeing him again brought all of those feelings that I had buried a long time ago. I want to hear his promises of love and all the things he will do. I want to hear his sorry's of why he left. I want to forgive him.

A son!? She has a son? And its mine?! No wonder she said what she said to Emmett. I think that she thought I would be angry with her from protecting our son. But now more then ever I am angry with myself. I should have stayed with her. I should have changed her like I promised I would. What am I going to do now??

Uh-no she doesn't. your not going to run away from me that easily, love. I walked through the trees just as she turned to stare at me. What perfect timing I have.

"Edward" Bella said " you were going to miss me if you were three seconds later."

"no my love" Edward replied with a smile " I've been her for a while just looking at you"

"really"

"yes love, and you finally let your guard down I see as well."

'Oh" if Bella could have blushed she would have been beat red

'AH there is the Bella I know and love." Edward smiled that smile she loves so much "come I think that it is time for us to sit and talk about what happened and about our son."

"how did you know about him" Bella gasped

Edward just pointed to his head and said "you let your guard down honey."

"ok then…..have it your way" she sat with a hump"…..his name is Masen and he is five years old…..and yes Edward he is your son."

Epov

I am finally going to tell her what happened and why I had to leave. I do hope that she takes her second choice and forgives me. I would love for all of us to be a family again.


	14. Chapter 14

Bpov

Bpov

here goes nothing. I am going to tell him what has happened over the past five years. I hope that he isn't mad at me when I tried to protect Masen. It was for our son's own good.

"Ok Edward this is the story" I smiled a little "just don't get mad"

"Why would I get mad." He questioned. "I would never get mad at you." He then gave me that crocked smile that I feel in love with all of those years ago.

I took a deep breath and launched into the story.

As the night ended and the morning started, Bella finished telling him her story. Then it was like time did not keep them apart.

Edward was laying on the ground with Bella's head rested on his shoulder. They talked about anything and everything that came to their minds.

All of a sudden Edward too a breath and signed he then started to move away from Bella.

He sat up and pulled Bella into a sitting position in front of him keeping her hands in his. He picked up his head and stared into her golden topaz eyes just like his own.

"Bella, love" Edward said not looking at her "it is my time to tell you"

"Tell me what?" Bella gave such an inquisitive look that Edward almost laugh.

"It is time I tell you why I left you and hopefully you will forgive me yet again for everything I have done to make you hurt."

Bella straightened her back and sat up straight. She didn't want him to know how nervous she was about what he was going to tell her. In her mind he left and didn't want to marry or change her. Nothing could end that pain.

"Bella" Edward said quietly " these are my reasons for leaving you. When I am finished then you can say or do whatever you need to do. Just promise not to interrupt ok?"

Bella nodded her head and quietly said, "promise"

Epov

I had no idea why I was so nervous to tell her. I wanted her forgiveness more then everything. But I knew that when I was finished there was a possibility of her not wanting to talk or see me anymore.

I do know that it is her right to do it. It will hurt me but I will understand because it was me who left her and not the other way around.

I took a deep breath and said, "Remember you promised"

She just nodded and gave me a strange look. It was a look of half wanting not to know and half desperate to know.

" Ok here goes," I mumbled "first of all I was completely scared of what was going to happen .i was still getting use to having you be with me for ever. I guess you could have called it the human 'cold feet' before the wedding"

She smiled and was going to say something but I put my finger on her lips and said quietly "remember you did promise to say nothing'"

She just gave me a look that could have killed me if I could die.

"Second and third, " I mumbled again " I did not want you to regret being changed and I was scared that I was going to kill you. The reason why I was scared was because I never changed anyone before. And I wanted to make sure that I could do it both for me and for you.

"I know that you always told me that you would never regret being changed, but I was still not sure. There are times where I know that everyone in my family has regretted being changed even though it was not their choice. I guess that in a way I was scared that you would leave me eventually. That I was not the person that you believed I was when you were human."

She opened her mouth but decided to shut it before I said anything. She then just sat there with a smirk on her face.

"Lastly," I said with relief, "everyone knows how extremely overprotective I am when it comes to you and anyone causing your pain. I know that it is not a good excuse but it is all that I had. It was the excuse that made me leave again. I never wanted to see you in any pain, even if it was what you wanted. I don't think I would have been able to just sit there and watch you for three days in pain."

"Ok" I said, " now you can talk if you have anything to say."


	15. Chapter 15

A

A? N I'm sorry bout the whole re-write thing. I think this version is better anway.

Bpov

"Ok, now you can talk if I had anything to say" he tells me. Like I have any idea what to say after he tells me all of that. I know that there is one thing that I can tell him but I don't think he deserves to know bout his son quite yet. But maybe after this conversation I might actually tell him.

"Edward" I say, " I have no idea what to say to you"

He looks at me like he is trying to read my mind. It is still so cute after all this time.

"Bella, love, I still want to spend eternity with you." Edward whispered. "But I have a feeling that you are hiding something from me. But I don't know what it is since I still cannot read you."

Then he flashed that crooked grin that I cannot resist. To this day, he is still able to dazzle me with it.

I took a deep breath and said quietly but I know he can hear me "I have a son"

MOM!! Where are you?

Masen, where are you?

I am at the Cullen's trying to find you.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?? I TOLD you to wait at home for me.

Mom, its been four hours, I came looking for you, where are you??

I am talking to your-Edward; I'll meet you at their house. I'm leaving him now.

Ok mom I'll stay here.

As soon as I finished my conversation with my son, I got up and ran. I didn't look behind me to see if Edward was still there or if he was following me. I know it was kind of rude of me after I told him I had a son but my son is more important to me right now. I really didn't care what Edward felt.

Epov

"**I have a son"**

She tells me that and one minute later she runs away. God, how this woman, my angel, can still shock me.

She has a son! How did she have a son?? Isn't she a vampire too?? Then all of a sudden it dawned on me. She must have had him before she was changed. That is the only way that I can figure out that she has a son. And I know for a fact that it is not mine because I cant have children.

Could it be Jacob Blacks?? God I hope not, that is the last thing that I hoe for Bella. I left her to protect her from pain and she goes and has a child with a werewolf. TYPICAL Bella, the danger magnet.

What am I doing sitting here thinking about who fathered Bella's son when I should be going after her myself?

I stood up and ran as fast as my vampire speed can take me. I ran home, hoping that Alice can help me find Bella again.

Mpov

I have no idea where my mom ran off too. All I know is that she told me to stay put and wait for her to come back. That was four hours ago! I am tired of waiting for to come back from talking to the Cullen's.

I am going to the Cullen's to find out why they haven't let my mom come home yet. If I have to fight for her to leave them I will.

I found myself standing in the living room of the Cullen's home but I could not see or smell my mom anywhere . I know that I am going to be in big trouble that I am here but I want to know where my mom is.

MOM!! Where are you?

Masen, where are you?

I am at the Cullen's trying to find you.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?? I TOLD you to wait at home for me.

I just knew I woud get into trouble. But I didn't think she knew she would be away for four hours. So maybe I wont be in that much trouble.

Mom, its been four hours, I came looking for you, where are you??

I am talking to your-Edward; I'll meet you at their house. I'm leaving him now.

Ok mom I'll stay here.

Good, I'm glad she is coming here. Then I don't have to go looking for her anymore. Maybe after she gets here we can move away and start over somewhere else, far away from the Cullen's.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N I truly apologize to everyone that I have not updated recently

A/N I truly apologize to everyone that I have not updated recently. There were some personal problems and school finals that I had to deal with. I also had some writer's block as well.

If anyone has any suggestions about how the story should go, please let me know.

Ok here is another chapter.

BPOV

I cannot believe that my son disobeyed me. He is just like his father. Speaking of his father, I can hear him trying to catch up to me. It only took him about ten minutes. That must be a record for him or something.

I ran harder and faster then I ever had just to get to the Cullen's home and yell at my son for being just like his father. Boy, this will be a very interesting conversation.

Epov

I can smell her a little stronger now. That means that I am getting closer to her. The question is does she still want me? Does my son want me to be a part of his life? Does he even look like me?

All of these things are running through my mind as I follow my angel back to my home. I hope that I can convince her to stay and actually marry me.

I can see home in my eyesight. It wont be long now until I can get to talk to Bella again.

I saw her run in the front door as I am coming out of the woods. I decided to slow down a little and see if I can hear what is going on before I talk to her again. I know that no one is home they all went hunting. Now I want to know why she ran away so quickly.

Mpov

Uh-oh. I can hear mom running closer. I know that I am going to be in big trouble when she gets here. But I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't wait any longer to find out where she went.

I just hope and pray that she will forgive me because she was away for so long.

Oh. Look here she comes into the house now. UHOH now I know that I am in deep trouble. My mom has _that_ look on her face. It is the look that she gets when she thinks of _him_ and how _he_ left her.

"Hi mom' I said sleeplessly "did you miss me?"

"Don't you 'hi mom' me" she mumbled, "you're still in trouble"

"Mom, I know you're mad at me for not listening to you. But I was getting worried and I wanted to make sure you are ok. Please don't be extremely mad at me. I am SOOOOO very sorry." I then gave her a small smile.

"You're so lucky right now Masen" she smirked "I am not that mad at you and I kind have ran out of steam to be mad today."

"You, run out of steam? Couldn't be"

"Lets just say that I had a very agonizing conversation with someone that we probably don't want to be around right now."

Epov

I was listening to the conversation that my angel was having with a male figure. I then decided to make my presence known when I heard

"_You, run out of steam? Couldn't be"_

"Lets just say that I had a very agonizing conversation with someone that you probably don't want to be around right now."

I walked into the front room and decided to say something to interrupt their conversation, even though I was curious on where it was going to go.

"Bella, since when are our conversations agonizing?"

Bella was then staring me at and the 'child' she called Masen. Both of them had similar expressions of shock on their faces.

I looked closely at Masen. I then realized some things. I realized that he had the same hair as I do. He also had golden eyes but they had flexes of green in them. It was the same shade of green that my eyes use to be when I was human.

"Bella is Masen yo—our son??"

Mpov

I heard the person standing behind my mom ask the question if I was his son or not. I then decided to get a good look at him. He did have the same features that my mom described my dad had; from the hair to the golden topaz eyes. If he is my father, I doubt I want anything to do with him because of what he did to my mother.

I then looked at my mom. She did turn around to see who interrupted us. After he spoke she turned back around to me with the same pained expression I know too well.

Masen, I think you now know who he is

_Mom, please tell me he is NOT my father._

I am sorry honey but he is.

I turned around and ran through the other rooms in the house until I made it to the kitchen. I was about to run outside the kitchen door when I ran into six other people. I knew who they were right away because of the pictures and stories my mom told me.

These were the rest of the _Cullen's. _They were the last thing that I wanted to deal with right now.

Jpov

We were all in good moods since we finished hunting. It was nice to start having happy feelings from everyone again. I don't know how much longer I would have lasted if everyone remained so sad.

I walked in the kitchen door with Alice holding my hand when I stopped short.

Standing in front of me was a man. He looked to be about fifteen or sixteen and he had golden eyes. What shocked me the most was how much he looked like Bella. He had her same facial features, especially when it came to surprises; just like now. He also had a similar smell to her, floral. But there was another smell and I couldn't pout my finger on it just yet.

What surprised me the most is what I felt coming off of him his feelings were all over the place. Hurt, anger, shock, embarrassment. The one I couldn't understand was protection. I have no idea who he is protecting and why he would protect that person from my family. I was about to open my mouth when my wife did.

"you are Masen, aren't you?"


	17. Chapter 17

Bpov

Bpov

When Masen left and went into the kitchen I turned around and stared at the one person I had ever loved. I didn't know what was going to happen now since m--our son new that Edward is his father now.

I was going to say something to Edward about Masen but I heard something from my son.

_More Cullen's!!_

I turned from Edward and with my vampire speed ran into the kitchen. I ran right into my son. I looked at him and then looked at what he was staring at.

There right in front of Masen is the rest of the Cullen family.

Jpov

I felt shock, fear and surprise coming from the person behind Masen. I looked up to see who was standing behind him. It was my sister! It was Bella, herself!

I remember Alice telling me that Bella was back. But I just thought that it was one of her visions that were telling her that it would be soon. I guess my pixie wife held back on her visions and when they were going to come true.

I let go of my wife's hand and slowly walked towards Bella. As I walked to her, she did something that surprised me to no end. She walked around her son and gathered me into a hug.

Bpov

I looked at every single one of the people I thought were y family. I then stared at Jasper. I then noticed that he started to move away from Alice's side and started to walk towards me.

I didn't know what came over me. I moved from behind my son and ran right to jasper and gave him the biggest hug I could muster.

I guess my reasoning is because he knows exactly how I feel without me saying a word. My other reason is because he was the only one of my brothers that would not ask me to do anything. He is just there for advice.

EmPov

We just came back from hunting. Everyone is in great moods, especially me! I got three bears! I just wish Edward had come with us. But he has been such a mope lately that I am considering dragging him outside and knocking the mopienesss off his face.

We just walked into the kitchen. Everyone stopped short.

We al then looked at the 'child' standing in front of us. I took one look at the kid and knew that he was what Bella was trying to hide from everyone, especially Edward.

I knew right away that he was Edward's son. He looked just like him. He had the same facial feature on that Edward usually gets when he is annoyed.

Hey! I just realized I got someone else to wrestle!!

Epov

Masen, my son, just ran out of the living room. I looked at Bella and saw the look that appeared on her face.

It was the same look that she got when I first left her in the woods along time ago. It is the same heart-breaking look that I gave her the second time I left her. It is the same look that I will never in the rest of my lifetime. It is the look that I will try to make disappear from her face forever if she would allow me to.

She suddenly turned around and disappeared. I heard the kitchen door open and I then heard the thoughts of my family walking into the kitchen.

I ran in the same direction that Bella and Masen did.

When I reached the entryway into the kitchen I stopped short. I saw Bella and Jasper hugging in the middle of the kitchen. I knew that Jasper still felt extremely guilty about what happened the first time we left her. But I also knew that he is the right person to make Bella feel better, with or without his powers.

My mind traveled back in time to the first time we came back.

**Flashback**

_My family is sitting in the living room talking when Bella walked in the door._

"_Hello, everyone" she said with a big grin on her face._

"_Bella, can you and I go for a walk?" Jasper asked_

"_Sure, my brother. I'm ready when you are." She said with a small smile_

_An hour later…….._

_Jasper and Bella walked in the front door with their arms around each other's waist smiling and laughing._

_The rest of my family knew that they would be extremely close for as long as Bella and I are together._

End flashback

I actually feel extremely happy that Bella and Jasper relationship didn't falter when I made everyone left a second time.

At least she isn't mad and everyone in my family, just me.

Bpov

I let go of Jasper. I just stood there looking at him with a small smile on my lips.

Our relationship got a lot better when they came back the first time. I believe it was for the better since we actually can talk without actually talking.

Flashback "Bella can we go for a walk?" Jasper asked

"_sure, my brother, I'm ready when you are" I answered. I was just not sure what he wanted to talk to me about but I knew it was ok because no one objected._

_We walked into the woods behind the Cullen house. We walked far enough away that no one could hear us, not even Edward._

"_Bella I know that we really haven't been close since we met. But I am hoping that that will change after our little conversation. But it is only if you want it to ok?" he said quietly._

"_my dear brother, I want nothing else then for us to be closer. I am in love with Edward, Emmett is my joker big brother. I have always hoped that you and I could have a relationship." I said_

_jasper did something that I would never have guessed would happen. He gathered me into a big hug. _

_When he pulled away we were both smiling at each other. It was a knowing smile. The type of smile that meant we would never have to verbally say anything to each other to know what to say._

"_my dear sister, I have a feeling that we will be extremely close" jasper grinned_

"_so your psychic now is you?" I said sarcastically_

"_No, I just have a feeling"_

"_I see" I said with a grin from ear to ear._

"_we should start going back, we don't want Edward to come hunting for us"_

_I agreed. So as we walked back we talked about everything what has been going on since they came back. It was nice to understand things from his perspective._

_We stopped when the house was a few feet away._

"_hey Bella, what would you think about fooling around with Edward for a little bit"_

"_well," I said thoughtfully "that would depend on the idea, and I think he deserves what we put him through"_

"_well, I was thinking that…." Jasper stated._

_As he told me his plan, we walked closer and closer to the house with our arms around each other whispering so that on one would hear us._

_In the end I agreed to his plan, especially after his wife said that it was a great idea and Edward deserved it_

"_you know brother dear, you are very sneaky when you want to me" I said with a smile._

_Jasper bursted out laughing. I joined him when he opened the door to our family._

_It was one of the best afternoons of my life with my family._

End flashback

I knew from the look on Jasper's face that he was thinking of our conversation like I was.

"hello, brother dear, I missed you" I whispered so that only he could hear me.

"my dear sister, how I have missed you. We never got to put our plan into action either." He whispered in the same voice that I used.

I just gave him a grin that said I was ready when he was.

"Mom??" I heard Masen whisper

I turned around and noticed my son and his father standing slightly behind him.

Before I said anything someone interrupted me.

"Why don't we all go into the living room and talk about this"

That voice was from Carlise. The one person who looked at everything differently then anyone else did.

"Hello, dad. I agree but can my son and I go hunting first?" I asked quietly

"Of course my daughter."

I looked at my son and he gave a slight nod. We then ran out of the kitchen into the forest to talk and to hunt.


	18. AN

I do apologize to everyone who enjoys this story

I do apologize to everyone who enjoys this story. I have had a lot of writers blockwhen it comes to writing. Especially when I re-wrote a few chapters a bunch of times.

I did like BD. I understand that a lot of readers do not like it at all. I have actually started to think that it is a story within a story. I only thing that I hated was what happened to Bella. Other then that I loved it, it was a perfect ending to the series.

I am just wondering what she will write about now.

aglblsm


	19. Chapter 18

Masen and Bella ran out of the house to the nearby forest to go hunting and talk.

"Mom, when are we leaving?" Masen asked

"I understand why you want to leave so suddenly, but don't you want to get to know everyone?" Bella asked

"No, mom I don't. I do not want to know anyone that can hurt you so much and run away from the person they love."

"Masen, I know how you feel, believe me. I honestly don't want to be around him either." Bella said, "but he is not the reason I want you to meet them. I want you to get to know your family. "

"What are we going to tell my father then?" Masen asked while kicking a tree.

"Let me handle your father" Bella said with an evil smirk on her face.

Masen looked at his mother and smiled a smile that matched hers. "At least this time I am not the one in trouble."

Meanwhile at the Cullen house…

Apov

I can't believe Bella was here!! Ok I can but I didn't think she would leave sooo quickly.

"Edward, are you going to go after her, or let her think you still don't care?"

If I could die I think I would have with the look that he was staring at me with.

"Eddie, can you ppplllleeeeaaaasssseeeeee go get my lil sis back?" Emmett begged. And when I say begged, I never thought I would see my bear of a brother on his hands and knees.

"Alice, Emmett, please stop ganging up on your brother.' Esme asked us politely.

"Yes, mom" we both said with our heads bowed

Jpov

Wow I never would have thought that Bella and I would pick up where we left off. But the again, Bella and I have that type of relationship now.

I have to admit that I missed her. She understood me better then anyone, well except or Alice of course.

The only thing that surprised me was the feelings I got off of her son. I felt like I was being torn completely apart. I had fear, anger, happiness, and anxiety. I guess I am going to have to wait until they come back, if they come back. I sure hope they do because I really want to trick Edward, he deserves it.

Rpov

I can't believe they just ran out of here. The nerve of her; running out on us without a care in the world. Like we didn't matter to her anymore. I cannot wait to get my hands on her for what she just did to my family. Who was the kid anyway, and why did he look so much like Edward?

Cpov

I cannot believe it. My daughter came home. I can't wait to \talk to here again. I remember all of the talks that we use to have.

**Flashback**

_Bella knocked on my office door. "Dad, can we talk?'_

"_Of course Bella, what do you want to talk about today"?_

"_Well dad I just wanted to ask how your day was and if there was anything interesting going on?"_

"_Well, my dear daughter…….."_

**End flashback**

I am hoping that things are the same, and yet different. I am actually wondering if she would like to work with me now instead of just talking about it.

Who was that boy anyway?? I have a small feeling that he has something to do with their current disappearing act. I hope that they come back soon. I have a lot of questions to ask.

Epov

I cannot believe I did that. I cannot believe that I let her run out of the house like that. I wish I would have run after her but I know that she would want me to stay here and wait. I just hope that she comes back soon.

I know that my brothers and sisters want me to go after her. But I know her better then anyone and if I did I probably would lose a limb. I would rather wait and keep all my limbs then to go after her.

I understand that _my son_ wants nothing to do with me. I actually hope that does change. But if he is Bella's and mine then he is extremely stubborn like Bella and pig headed like me. I just hope that they come back so I can have my Bella back.

_Edward, we are on our way back._

"Everyone, they are coming back." Just as the words came out of my mouth, Bella and Masen ran in through the kitchen.


	20. Chapter 19

The Cullen family all turned to the back door as they heard it open

The Cullen family all turned to the back door as they heard it open. In walked Masen with an annoyed look o his face. Bella walked in soon after her face looked tired.

Bpov

"Hello again" I said in a tired voice. "I apologize for my son's behavior"

As soon as those words were out of my mouth, I realized what I just said. I completely forgot that Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Rose did not know that I had a son. All well they do now. I was then brought back to reality by a bone-crushing hug.

"Em, it is a good thing that I don't need to breath anymore but could you ease up a little bit please." I whispered to him.

"Ooopppsss, sorry Bella." Emmett said with his goofy grin.

"Its ok big brother."

"Bella, what do you mean that you have a son?"

I knew right away that it was Carlisle who asked that question. After all these years he is still the on always looking for more information.

"Yes dad, you heard correctly. Masen is my son. And before you ask, I had him when I was changed."

Everyone looked at me like I had ten heads. I heard every single one of them thinks along the same lines.

_She had a baby when she was changed? Is that possible—_Alice

_My poor daughter…….transformation and a baby—_Esme

_I wonder if Bella is still a klutz…..a son after change?—_Emmett

_I have to ask her how that is possible­­­­—_Carlisle

_Sure she can have a child but I cant—_Rose

_My baby sis defying logic again—_Jasper

_It is all my fault—_Edward

"alright, everyone I guess its story time. You might as well sit down and get comfortable." I said to everyone

Masen that means you too. You have to say, you know that

_I know mom, I will. But I don't have to like it._

"a couple of days after you guys left again, I got sick. After about a week of constantly throwing up everything I ate I went to the doctor. They kept me overnight for tests and everything like that. When the doctors came back with their results, I was is total shock. They told me that I was pregnant."

"wait a second, who is the father??" Carlisle asked.

"who is the father?" Emmett asked

"Bella, please tell us everything" Jasper mumbled

"I am getting to that be patient please." I replied.

"Sorry." They all said at once.

Before I continued I looked at Alice and she just gave me a slight nod.

_Bella, trust me everything is going to be ok._

"I hope so." I replied out loud

_remember no one bets against me_

"I remember, Alice, trust me." I replied

I looked at everyone and sighed.

"let me continue my story without interruptions and I will answer all questions after."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The only people who didn't were Masen and Edward. I knew that Masen wouldn't but I had my doubts on why Edward didn't agree.

_Masen id you want to go visit your Uncle Jake, but __**do not **__tell him where I am. I'll do that later._

_Ok mom, no problem. Love you_

Masen got up and with one last glace at everyone ran out the front door.

"Edward," I whispered. It got his attention away from why Masen left. "can you agree not to get angry, interrupt or leave the room until I am finished?"

" I don't know if I can do that Bella. Because I am the reason why everything happened to you."

"Edward this is all I ask. For everything that you say you have done, please do this for me."

"for you, love, I will do what you ask."

"thank you" I said with a small smile. I was surprised that I got one in return.

"ok as I was saying," I looked at everyone again. "the doctors told me I was pregnant. I was in shock at first, but then things started making sense. I had morning sickness, weird cravings, and I was starting to get a little bit bigger in the stomach area. That part all made sense to be. I was released with a promise to go to the clinic in a week for the normal checkup. After I got home I told Charlie. And his reaction surprised me the most. He was extremely accepting and took his role of being grandfather very seriously." I smiled at the memory.

FLASHBACK

"_dad I got some news and I think you should sit down for this"_

"_what is it bells, you know you can tell me anything."_

"_dad, I just came home from the doctor's and found out why I have been so sick lately."_

"_um, bells, I think I already know."_

"_huh?"_

"_bells, I was married to your mom when you were born you know."_

"_oh"_

"_just to let you know I am taking my grandfather role seriously. I missed out on your life growing up and I am not going to let that happen to my grandchild."_

_I got up off the couch and hug my father and cried _

End flashback

"after I talked to my dad. I went to inform Jacob."

Edward growled but kept his word and didn't say anything.

"I went to Jake, because he was still and always be my best friend. That was an eventful discussion that's for sure."

**Flashback**

_I drove up to his house and knocked on the door. Jake opened the door with a shocked expression on his face._

"_aren't you suppose to be married or something?"  
_

"_he left again, but that is not why I am here."_

"_um ok, come in then."_

_I walked in and sat down. He passed in front of me for a minute then sat down on the floor and looked up at me._

"_I got news bells."_

"_so do I Jake."_

"_ok, can I go first?"  
_

"_how bout the same time?"_

_one…..two….three_

"_I imprinted" "I'm pregnant"_

"_WHAT"_

"_oh, Jake I am so happy for you!"_

"_bells, is that dad who I think it is?"_

"_ya Jake, I do have two questions."_

"_anything bells."_

"_1.. who did you imprint on? 2…would you be the godfather?"_

"_her name is Marie, she is Leah's cousin and you bet I will be."_

**end flashback**

"a couple days after that I made Jake promise not to tell me if you ever returned. I knew my heart couldn't handle it again. He also promised that no matter what happened my child and I would be taken care of by himself or the pack. You see, Jake took his rightful place as Alpha when he imprinted."

I took a breath to calm myself down for what I was about to explain to everyone. I looked around and realized that I still have everyone's attention. I looked at Edward and he gave me a small encouraging smile. But his eyes showed his sorrow, and hate for what I had to deal with when he left again.

"after a few months of being pregnant, I believe my third month. Charlie had a heart attack. He died a two days after that. I stayed in the house with all my memories of you guys and my dad. In the middle of my fourth month, things started to change and I had a visitor.

The baby kicks were getting more violent and were draining me of all my energy. I couldn't stand the taste of food. Jake tried to force feed once and it didn't go so well. I then came up with an idea but I wasn't sure how anyone was going to like it. I asked Jake if he could bring me some animal blood because I wanted to try something. He reluctantly did because neither one of us had any other ideas. The blood tasted ok, and I didn't get any sick afterwards. I drank it for two days when I got a visit."

"now, remember you promised not to get mad everyone" I waited for all of their nods. I was even surprised when Edward nodded without hesitation. I guess they were all curious on who the visitors were.

I took a deep un-needed breath and continued "there was knocking on the front door. I went to open it and found myself staring at Marcus and behind him was Felix and Demitri. He said that he had a few questions to ask me and an offer as well."

**Flashback**

"_hello Isabella, do you remember who we are?"_

"_Yes, I do. What do you want from me?"_

"_could we come in and discuss it"_

_I moved away from the door to let them in. they settled around the living room Marcus was the only one sitting. He sat on the couch so i sat in my father's chair._

"_Isabella, we are here to check on your human status, sort to speak. We are surprised that you are still human but more surprised that the Cullen coven is not here anymore."_

"_they left before Edward and I were suppose to be married. He was going to change me after that."_

"_Isabella, I have a proposition for you then. I can change you here, or you can come to Italy and be changed there."_

"_Marcus, I think that there might be a problem with that." Felix said_

"_I agree with Felix. There is a slight problem with that. I case you haven't realized Marcus, I am pregnant with …"_

"_I see Isabella ,so may I suggest something then."_

"_what would that be?"_

"_come to Italy with us and be changed after the baby is born or Felix and Demitri will stay here with you until the baby is born and I will come back and change you"_

"_I would like to stay here if that is ok with you. And I doubt I need anyone staying with me because 1 I can hardly move and 2 I am drinking animal blood to stay alive."_

"_that changes things. Ok Isabella, I will come back in three months and help you with the change. But allow Demitri or Felix to stay and check in on you."_

"_either one is fine by me Marcus. Just be sure that they do not hunt in Forks. That is all I ask."_

"_agreed"_

**end flashback**

"little did Marcus know, he didn't have to come back at all."


	21. Chapter 20

"it seems strange now that I could make friends with them. But as the months went on I became closer to Felix and Demitri. I also became close to Marcus and Aro because they always called to check up on my status. The Voultri became my second family. And yes I do visit regularly and they visit me."

I didn't have to look at any to know what they were thinking. It is kind of easy to think about it because I was one feeling what they felt. But since I got to know everyone, my feelings have changed.

"anyway, since that was settled. My pregnancy continued. With the constant visits from Jake and Marie, Felix and Demetri time moved quickly. There was one thing that none of us realized until after Masen was born. Until Jane pointed it out. I will explain that in a minute.

"I entered my ninth month and everything was going great. But a few days from my due date. Things started to get scary. I started to feel immense amount of pain throughout my whole body. Jake and Marie didn't understand and went to find Felix or Demitri to see if they knew what was going on. Demitri was the first to arrive because I later found out Felix called Italy to tell them what was going on. He told me that since my son was half and half, I was changed so that my son and I would both be full vampires. The only thing was that no one knew how long my change would take or if the baby would be alright."

"Bella, what are you trying to say?" Carlisle asked.

"I am saying that I was changed by my son." I replied

"but how is that possible??" Edward asked

"I didn't know it was possible until the rest of the Voultri came to visit. My change, for all of your information took two hours. The reason is because my son was conceived by a vampire and since I kept drinking animal blood my baby grew into a vampire and so did I.

"after my change was over, Masen was born. It was then agreed by everyone that we would go to Italy and learn to control our thirst. I believe we were there for two days before everyone, including me learned that I didn't need any control. I do not know why, and I doubt I ever will. But I am grateful for it.

"so for the past fifteen years my son and I have traveled the world. We finally decided to stay here to be closer to the pack and for Masen to complete high school.

"and to answer another unspoken question. Masen will stop aging and growing at eighteen."

"OMG Bella! I never knew you went through so much." Alice yelled quietly.

"Bella, I am so sorry for what you endured without any one of us" Esme said sincerely

"Bella, are you still a klutz?" Emmett asked

"Em no I am not still a klutz, sorry to dissapoint you" I replied with a grin

"little sister, I am sorry for your pain, but glad you are home." Jasper said.

"Bella, I am sorry" Rose said sincerely

"Bella, would you mind telling us who the father is?" Carlisle asked

I was about to answer when I got a look from Edward

Love, would you mind if I told them?Not at all, be my guest

"Masen is my son." Edward replied


End file.
